


my love had been frozen, deep blue, but you painted me golden

by VictoriaGrimes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, Christmas, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Sibling Incest, it can be considered as some kind of domestic bliss or fluff i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaGrimes/pseuds/VictoriaGrimes
Summary: Jaime padded toward their living room, following the sound of her voice, and his eyes quickly caught sight of his sister, here, in the corner of the room where he had settled their Christmas tree the day before, the tallest one they had been able to find, only asking to shine and sparkle for the Holidays. But not anymore. The tree had turned into a vibrant painting of red and gold during his absence, leaving little place to the green of its thorns.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 18
Kudos: 23





	my love had been frozen, deep blue, but you painted me golden

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! 🤗 Yes, I'm pulling a Taylor Swift LMAO More seriously, I didn't plan to write any kind of Christmas fic, even if it's something I've always wanted to do, until 3-4 weeks ago I had an idea and it stuck with me so I decided to write it? Thank you to the worms for encouraging me, I love you, you are the best. <3
> 
> This can be considered as some kind of a sequel for "[just grab my hand and don't ever drop it, my love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809479)" or not at all, but as usual, no need to have read that one before to enjoy this. I just wanted to draw some connections here and here and we know I'm always ~~a slut~~ here for Jaime and Cersei eloping one way or another. Again, hope you'll excuse me for any possible typos left.
> 
> I hope you'll be somehow able to reunite with your loved ones for the Holidays despite those difficult times, and I hope you'll enjoy this or at the very least, it'll warm you.
> 
> Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas! 🎄🎀✨

The first thing welcoming Jaime back in their apartment was the warmth, balancing with the icy weather outside. The second was the Christmas lullaby playing in the background, enough to inform him that his sister wasn't probably resting as she said she would before he had to leave her. Not that he had wanted to. With the snowstorm coming, he would have rather stayed with her, nestled on their couch together, watching one of those cheesy Christmas movies while the fire crackled inside their fireplace, instead of walking in the cold and freezing his balls off, but Cersei had decided otherwise. She had begged him so sweetly to get her some peanut butter ice cream and, over the last few months, he had quickly learned that nothing could come between her and her sudden, strange cravings and it was for the best if he didn't make her wait to satisfy any of her desires.

He dropped his keys and the paper bag full of groceries on the console table and peeled off his coat from his shoulder, shaking off the snow that had started to melt with the black wool before hanging it on one of the hooks in the entryway. "Cersei!" he called.

"Right here!"

He padded toward their living room, following the sound of her voice, and his eyes quickly caught sight of her, here, in the corner of the room where he had settled their Christmas tree the day before, the tallest one they had been able to find, only asking to shine and sparkle for the Holidays. But not anymore. The tree had turned into a vibrant painting of red and gold during his absence, leaving little place to the green of its thorns. And, perched on a chair, his sister was pulling herself on her clumsy tiptoes to put another golden ornament at the top of it, matching the cascade of curls dancing in her back and contrasting with the crimson of her cardigan.  
  
Jaime rushed to her side, a shiver running down his spine, and placed his hands, firm, on her hips behind her to keep her body steady. In normal time, he would have let the minutes stretch into hours and enjoyed the sweet view of her, watching her arrange each ornament in a way that would make their first Christmas tree together unique and perfect, but not right now. Not when she had been so adamant lately to prove to him she could still do the same thing as before on her own and decided to climb on this damn chair. How she had even been able to get up here remained a mystery to him. He knew Cersei wouldn't have done anything she didn't feel capable of, anything that would have endangered her, yet he couldn't help but picture all the things that could have happened if she had slipped while he was away.

"What are you doing up there?" he asked, trying to smother the frustration in his voice, though his heart was still pounding with fear in his chest. He wouldn't find peace until her feet met the floor again. He forced a smile on his lips and cocked his head on her side to try to catch her gaze. In vain. 

"Decorating our Christmas tree."

Jaime rolled his eyes. "I can see that. No, I mean, why didn't you wait for me? You could have fallen."

"I got an idea and I couldn't wait," she replied. "You were taking too long."

"I was taking too long because I had to go to three different stores to find the ice cream you wanted," he explained, the irritation in his tone now betraying his worry. "Get down."  
  
"Did you find it?" 

"Yes, I did. Get down, please," he said again. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I won't." Jaime sighed at his sister's stubbornness. "And you are here now." Cersei lowered her chin, her lips carved in a tender smile, and the spark of joy and adoration in her fiery green pools somehow soothed his nerves, his own heart swelling with love as always as his eyes crossed hers, almost taking his breath away. "One last and I will, I promise," she pouted. "Can you give me a red ball? I need a red ball to finish it."

Jaime was tempted to twist her words into a filthy joke, to tell her to come here and warm him up. After all, Cersei had promised to " _give him the blowjob of his life_ " -her words, not his- if he could get her the ice cream she craved. He wouldn't have been able to say " _No_ " anyway, with or without the pleasant perspective to have her sweet mouth around his cock. He shook his head. Now wasn't the most appropriate time for this. "Don't move," he ordered, reluctantly recoiling.

He bent over and stretched his arm out toward the box full of red ornaments laying on their couch, the one Cersei had bought during the last time they did some Christmas shopping together, when he had to hide the diamond ring he had gotten for her. He lifted a small globe between his fingers that looked like a tiny mirrorball, thousands of shimmering little facets reflecting each other.  
  
"Perfect," she murmured as he gave it to her, before his hands found their way back on her waist. 

The enthusiasm in her voice elicited a chuckle from him. He loved seeing Cersei glowing more and more everyday, happier than ever, and the smile brightening up her face each morning as they woke up in each other's arms always comforted him with their decision to run away. This smile, hearing her laugh, sharing the life they always wanted together worthed every bit of Tywin's wrath.

For a brief moment, Jaime wondered if he should mention the text Tyrion had sent him earlier. Though, it would only raise her concerns and he didn't want her to worry more than she already did. Despite actively looking for them, their father had still no idea where they were hiding. They were still safe here, they didn't have to live in fear.

"Et voilà," he heard his sister mutter under her breath, pulling him out of his reflexions.

"You done?" he asked.

"Yes. What do you think?"

"I'll answer when you'll get down."

Cersei let out an annoyed growl. Slowly spinning on her heels, his fingers followed each of her moves to make sure she remained balanced on her feet, to make sure he would be ready to catch her if she ever tripped and fell, until she stilled and his face eventually met the new curves her body had grown over the last nine months. A smirk stretched his lips and Jaime kissed the tender swell of her belly, full with his child. Another reason why their decision to escape the grip of their father had been for the best, and another reason why he wanted her to step down from that fucking chair.

He inhaled a breath of the familiar lavender perfume that clung to the fabric of his sister's t-shirt, burying his face deeper in her warmth while Cersei ran a gentle hand through his hair. "Your mother is so stubborn and impatient," he hummed against her bump.

"As if your father wasn't," Cersei laughed. 

She pulled a strand of gold behind his ear and Jaime's head flinched back to gaze at her. "You're right," he said with a little nod and his sight drifted over her stomach again, his eyes widening in wonder and pride. Sometimes, the fact they were about to be parents was still blowing his mind and, while he knew Cersei would be a wonderful mother, overwhelming doubts about himself crippled his thoughts now and then, especially with her time coming closer. But he would stare at the black and white capture of their baby they got during Cersei's last appointment, remaining on his bedside, or feel a fierce kick under the touch of his hand and the apprehension to become like their father would vanish in a blink of an eye and turn into the impatience to hold their first child. Their little nugget, as they often called their baby, would surely inherit those traits, amongst blond hair and green eyes. Their two halves meld into a whole new person they created together and they were both excited to welcome in a couple of weeks, maybe less, just before Christmas. "Please, don't be as stubborn and impatient as us," he breathed, dropping another kiss on Cersei's round belly. 

Jaime looked back at his twin and it was Cersei's turn to roll her eyes when he urged her for the last time to get down. Thankfully, she complied. Holding onto him, her hands grasping his shoulders, she stretched out one leg. His heart missed a beat, the fear to see her slip brewing stronger in the pit of his stomach, and his grip on her hips tightened. Her foot landed with grace on the wooden floor. Then, the other one and she let herself dive into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. The relief to have her safe in his locked embrace eased the wild thumpers in his chest and Jaime swallowed. He tugged her closer, careful to not crush their future baby trapped between their two bodies.

"My knight in shining armor," Cersei teased with a giggle.

"Yeah, the things I do for love," he humored, though his voice was serious. He pecked her lips and Cersei's eyes crinkled at the corner, sparkles of love reserved for him forever dancing in her emeralds.

"The things you do for me," she corrected. "You braved the snow to get my ice cream, you saved me from a fall and…" She lowered her face. Jaime followed her gaze, both glancing at her growing bump now. "You gave me the best Christmas present."

"Our best Christmas present," he beamed. They lifted their chin in sync and Cersei's smile grew wider. He captured her lips. A light, innocent touch at first until she opened her mouth to let him in, her tongue brushing his bottom lip, and their kiss deepened as their father and his wrath, the world turning to white outside and everything else became nothing but the last of their concern. They eventually parted to catch their breath, their lungs begging for fresh air, and Cersei's forehead bumped with his. "Merry Christmas, my love," Jaime whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the lyrics of "Dancing With Our Hands Tied" by Taylor Swift. LOL Yes, maybe one day I won't use super long lyrics from Taylor to title my fics. Maybe.


End file.
